The Pretty Girl With the Growing Secret
by ThereIsBeautyInTheBreaking
Summary: Quinn Fabray moves to Rosewood after her parents find out she's pregnant. Quinn makes friends with the local group, Alison Emily Hanna Aria and Spencer and when Ali disappears she's just as tormented by the mysterious A. Then there's Jason who seems to wash her worries away. What will become of the pregnant teen from Ohio? Will she be the next one missing? A/u jason/quinn/emily
1. Chapter 1: She's LeAving

**Disclaimer- I don't own glee or pll**

**A/N- Just a little something I wrote... not sure how many people will read it so it may just be a one shot. Quinn Fabray and Jason DiLaurentis. **

She's Leaving

Quinn Fabray moved around her room throwing things in boxes and bags, whatever she could find that she wanted to take with her... she did. She threw dresses, pictures, shoes, underwear, bras whatever she found into boxes. She was angry and hurt, her parents were forcing her to leave since they found out about her little secret.

It was last night at dinner when the secret was revealed. Her father had left the table to go to the bathroom and when he returned he held a white stick in his hand. Quinn's heart dropped. This couldn't be happening... She hadn't even gone to the doctor... she didn't even know for sure, but it was too late. He held up the stick looking at Judy, her mom, hoping that it was hers, but he knew that it couldn't be. Slowly he turned to Quinn and when he saw the tears in her eyes... he knew. Quinn waited for him to say something as her tears dripped down her face. "Get out" He spoke in a voice so low, it almost couldn't be heard. Quinn's heart shattered. "Get. Out." he said again throwing the stick across the table where it landed in front of Quinn. The digital words reading 'pregnant' a reminder of what was happening to her life.

Quinn got up from the table shaking she walked upstairs and began packing her things. Hours later she'd fallen asleep, but the next morning her mother came in with tears in her eyes, "Honey... you have to leave this morning. You are going to be going to live with your Aunt and Uncle in Rosewood. They know your... situation... I'm really sorry" Judy Fabray rubbed a comforting hand over Quinn's blonde hair. Which now left her where she was- angrily throwing things in boxes and bags. Quinn was done by nine in the morning. She then took her things downstairs and put them into her car. She took one last look at her old house and then got into the car to drive to Rosewood Pennsylvania.

* * *

Jason DiLaurentis sat in his living room listening to his sister and her friends giggling and watching a chick flick. Apparently it was girls night, but it seemed like every night this week was girls night. "Ali, do you know when you all will be done so that I can watch the game down here?" He huffed knowing that he was about to get an attitude from his little sister.

"The game?" Ali smirked, "Weren't you supposed to be going out with your girlfriend?" She quipped.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Jason snapped back.

"What happened Jason?" Emily Fields, one of Alison's friends, asked. He always like Emily she was the kindest of the group.

"We broke up" He muttered and they all turned their attention back to the t.v. Even Alison, who normally would have made fun of him, but she knew that he'd really liked this girl... so maybe for once she'd leave him alone. He sat watching the sappy romantic movie where the guy got the girl and they kissed in the rain. It was all so predictable and fake, but he couldn't help thinking, 'What if real life was like that?'. 'What if there was "love at first sight" and there was such thing as a perfect girl...' He shook his head. It was just a thought.

The next morning Jason woke up on the couch where he assumed he fell asleep. He got up careful not to step on any of Ali's friends as he made his way to the kitchen for breakfast. He made a bowl of cereal and sat down at the center island where he could look out the window. As he ate he just waited for anyone else to wake up so that it wasn't so quiet around the house. A few hours later Alison, Emily, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin, and Aria Montgomery woke up and instantly the house was alive again.

"Hey Jason... did your girlfriend break up with you or- oh who am I kidding, of course she broke up with you. You're a loser" Alison laughed. Jason rolled his eyes and went upstairs to get ready for his morning run. He put his headphones in his ears and took off running. He ran down the block and saw a couple down the street moving a bed in. He knew the couple as the Smiths. He knew they didn't have any children but they looked like they seemed to be moving in a guest and with all the pink he assumed it was a girl.

They looked like they were struggling so he jogged over to help, "Hey, Do you need help?" Jason asked the couple.

"Oh no thank you Jason. We got it!" Mr. Smith smiled and they proceeded into the house, so Jason continued on his run trying to stop thinking about his ex, Lisa.

* * *

Quinn Fabray made it to Rosewood in two hours, just before lunch. She pulled into the driveway and saw her Aunt Katie and Uncle Rob coming out of the house to stand on the porch. "Hey Quinn!" They both hugged her and suddenly she wasn't so angry anymore. That embrace was more than her parents had given her, and it meant a lot to them. "So, we have a lot to talk about and work out but we'll do that at dinner tonight! First, we'll show you your room and another surprise" Her aunt smiled brightly and Quinn felt loved and welcome.

They walked into the house and showed Quinn around, they showed her to the room they had set up for her which almost brought tears to her eyes and then they showed her to a small room that had a door linking it to hers, "This room we haven't done anything with yet... but um... since you're having a baby... we thought that if you decided to keep him or her that this could be a nursery..." Katie smiled softly at Quinn knowing that this was hard enough as it is and that her sister and brother in law weren't making it any better.

Quinn turned to them with tears in her eyes, "Thank you so much" Quinn whispered. She hugged the two of them, "Do you mind if I just take a little while to settle in? I have some boxes in my car and stuff." Quinn asked. They both nodded and left her to get to know her new space. Quinn took boxes up to her room and hung her dresses carefully in the closet. She then picked up pictures from the boxes and took her time looking at each one. The first one was of her in her cheerleading uniform with her friends Santana Lopez and Brittany Peirce. The second one was just of her on top of the pyramid. She set the two on top of her dresser and continued looking. The third picture was of her and her parents. She placed that photo in a drawer and moved on to the next one. The next picture was of her and Finn Hudson, her... boyfriend. She hadn't even told him that she left. She put that picture in the same drawer as her parents, another memory she didn't want to relive. She pulled out the next picture, one that belonged to her and her only. It was a picture of her and Noah Puckerman at a diner. If there was a baby, Noah was definitely the father. She found some tape and taped it to her mirror.

"Is that the father?" a man's voice asked from behind her. Quinn jumped and turned to see Rob standing there eying the picture she just put up.

"Yes. I... I cheated on my boyfriend with him... I'd never done anything with my boyfriend... but there was something about Noah that pulled me in. I was feeling bad about myself that day. Dad was drunk and had been yelling at me, then my cheer coach called me fat and Noah had always been a good friend. We went to a diner got some shakes then went to his house. I was feeling sad, lonely, and then he offered me a wine cooler. We were talking and then he kissed me. Then things went too far and then I missed a period and now here I am. Dad found the pregnancy test in the bathroom trash I guess..." Quinn finished looking at her lap.

"Listen Quinn, we all make mistakes but your Aunt and I are going to be here. We aren't thrilled that you're having a baby right now but we'll support you whatever your decisions are. Come on, dinner's ready. We'll talk more there." Rob hugged her and Quinn hugged him back. She hadn't realized she'd been unpacking that long but she followed him down the stairs to the kitchen for dinner.

"Hello! Did you get settled in?" Katie asked hugging Quinn. She hugged her back with a nod, "Great. Well, we're having baked chicken for dinner and potatoes. I hope that's alright" Katie said sitting down at the table followed by Rob and Quinn.

"It sounds amazing! I haven't eaten a home cooked meal in a long time." Quinn admited knowing that her parents had never once lifted a finger in the kitchen. "So uncle Rob said we had some things to talk about?" Quinn questioned after they'd prayed and began eating.

"Yes," Katie replied taking a bite of her chicken, "I have set up an appointment for you with a doctor so that we can make sure you are pregnant and then we can review your options. The appointment is tomorrow morning and then we were going to go down to the school and register you. Now, you can take your classes at home or you can be in school. It is completely up to you." Katie said letting Quinn know she understood if the girl didn't want to go to the school.

"Okay... I guess I want to see what the doctor says... But I think I might want to go to school... I don't want to be "the new girl" and then "the pregnant girl" but... I want some what of a normal life" Quinn bit her lip eating more of her food.

They continued to eat and then worked together to clean up the kitchen and pack away the left overs. Quinn didn't mind cleaning knowing that everyone was working together... Like a family. Just as they finished cleaning there was a knock on the door. "Quinn could ou get that?" Rob asked.

"Sure " Quinn called back and walked over to the door. She opened it and saw a girl standing in the doorway, "Um Hi, are you looking for someone in particular?" Quinn asked the girl.

"Yes, I was actually looking for you. I saw you moving boxes in earlier and I wanted to bring you this welcome basket. I'm sure its hard being new so, maybe someone being kind will make it easier." the girl smiled, "By the way my name is Emily."

"I'm Quinn" Quinn replied taking the basket from the girl's out stretched hand, "Thank you Emily... Um would you like to come in? I think my Aunt made cookies" Quinn offered trying to make a friend.

"Sure. I think I can hang out for a little while" Emily stepped into the house.

"Aunt Katie, this is Emily. She dropped by with a welcome basket for me so I invited her in... Is that okay?" Quinn asked.

"Emily Feilds? Of course!"

"Hi Mrs. Smith" Emily smiled.

"You two know each other?" Quinn asked confused.

"Yes, Mrs. Smith is a history teacher at the middle school. I had her two years ago" Emily replied.

"Yes, well you two girls can have the cookies I made and there's another tv in the other room, I know Rob is watching the game in the living room" Katie told them giving Quinn the plate of cookies.

"So... Quinn, where are you from?"

"Ohio... Some crappy town that no one has heard of... Nothing historic like Rosewood" Quinn shrugged, "So you go to Rosewood high? How is it there? Are people nice?" Quinn wondered thinking about the decision she had to make.

"Well, Some people are... But every school has their mean girl" Emily looked down like she was hiding something, "Do you think you're going to go to Rosewood?" she asked curious.

"Maybe... I might be home schooled. Its hard being new so it just might be easier to stay home" Quinn bit her lip nervously.

"You should go to school. It might not be as bad as you think. Plus, you seem like a really nice girl so I'm sure you'll make friends, you already made one" Emily smiled and Quinn smiled back. Just then Emily's phone beeped, "I have to go. It's dinner time, but it was really nice to meet you Quinn. I'll see you around" Emily waved and Quinn walked her to the door thankful that someone was being kind.

Quinn gave her aunt anf uncle a hug and then headed up to bed, but first she had a phone call to make to Finn Hudson. She owed him that much.

* * *

The next day Quinn got up and looked at her dried tears in the mirror. The phone call with Finn had been an emotional one. She didn't tell him about the pregnancy or the cheating, but they did break up and Finn took it hard. Quinn got dressed and went downstairs where Katie had a smoothie and toast wrapped up for Quinn. "We have to get going now so we're not late for your appointment. Sorry to rush your breakfast sweetie" Katie gave a half smile grabbing her keys and leading Quinn out the door.

They made it to the doctors office just in time. The two sat next to each other flipping through magazines while they waited. Quinn tapped her foot lightly on the floor flipping through a family lifestyle magazine that made her think about what her life would be like if she'd made a better decision.

"Quinn Fabray?" A nurse called from a door. They stood and walked into the office together. The nurse did the basics like taking her weight and height Then lead the. To a room and told Quinn to sit on the table. She took her tempature and blood pressure then left them alone in the room.

Several minutes later there was a knock on the door and the doctor walked in, "Hi, I'm Dr. Lancaster, today we're going to do a test and then we'll talk about some options okay?" he smiled trying to make Quinn feel more at ease, but ther is no way to make a teenager who may be pregnant calm.

Almost half an hour after Quinn's test the doctor returned. "Well Quinn you are pregnant. So... You have three options. The first, of course, is to keep the baby and raise it yourself. The second is to have the baby and put it up for adoption, the third is to terminate the pregnancy." Dr. Lancaster told her watching the teen's reactions.

"I'm not getting an abortion... I can't." Quinn replied. She heard Katie let out a breath in relief. "I might keep the baby, but I can't make that decision right now... So, what do I do from here?" Quinn asked the doctor.

"Well we will put you on a prenatal vitamin, give you some phamplets to read about pregnancy and what to eat, things like that. Then we'll schedule your next appointment." Dr. Lancaster replied handing Quinn her chart, "I'll see you soon"

The next trip was to the school where Katie handed in Quinn's papers and got her a schedule. "You know I'm proud of you Quinn... For deciding to go to school, I promise that I will be here for you if things get hard and will support you no matter what you decide" Katie smiled, "Whether or not this works out, you always have a home with us okay?"

"Okay" Quinn smiled back with tears in her eyes.

* * *

The next day was a monday and Jason was deading going to school. He had to get to class though, and he was thankful that this was his senior year. He stood by his locker with his friends talking when the doors opened and everyone started whispering around him. He turned to see what everyone was looking at. Coming through the door was a beautiful blonde that he'd never seen before. She was wearing a blue sundress with a white sweater that made her look innocent. as she walked by him her head turned and their eyes locked. Her eyes were beautiful, a beautiful hazel color staring into his own eyes.

"Who the hell is that?" Alison's shrill voice snapped from beside him. She was jealous.

"iI don't know but she's gorgeous" Jason smirked.

"That's Quinn Fabray. She's staying with her Aunt and Uncle" Emily spoke up from a place beside Alison.

"Hm, Quinn Fabray" Jason smiled.

"Get your head out of the clouds Jason. She's way out if your league" Alison scoffed but honestly she felt threatened by the new girl who was now the center of attention at Rosewood high school.

**so what did everyone think? Interested? Should I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2: I cAn't take my eyes off you

A/N-** So far not much feedback on the first chapter... maybe it needs more action? I'll get to some girl drama in this chapter for sure and the infamous disappearance of Alison D is coming soon, so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer-No rights to either show.**

I cAn't take my eyes off you

Later that day Jason walked into the lunch room and as he moved through the crowds of people all he could hear was talk of the new girl Quinn. He got into line for lunch and thought about this new girl who apparently only Emily knew. How did Emily know her anyway? He was reaching for an apple when a slender hand reached and grabbed the last one. He turned to protest and saw Quinn standing there. _Damn she was pretty. _Jason thought to himself. "Um, that's definitely my apple" Jason smirked trying to flirt with her.

"Oh I'm sorry, did you want it back?" Quinn asked oblivious to his advances. "I really want it... but if it's that important to you..." Quinn handed it back to him, but he didn't take it. "Oh... were you trying to flirt with me?" She asked when he didn't take it back. He nodded embarrassed and she blushed. "Look you seem like a nice guy, but I don't think I'm interested right now" Quinn bit her lip.

"I'm sorry... but what if you eat lunch with me? Since you're new maybe you'd want someone to sit with?" Jason offered hoping she'd say yes.

No such luck, "Actually, Emily asked me to sit with her and her friends... maybe another time?" Quinn offered. By this time they were paying for their lunch, so Jason nodded and just as Quinn was about to walk away she turned back to him, "I'm sorry... I didn't catch your name, what is it?"

"Jason"

"Okay," Quinn waved batting her long eyelashes, "See you later Jason"

After her encounter with Jason, Quinn made her way over to Emily who she saw sitting with a group of girls. As soon as she reached the table she felt like she didn't belong. The icy glare that was coming from the girl with the long blonde hair was enough to make her regret her decision to turn Jason down. "Um... Can I sit here? Emily invited me" Quinn bit her lip feeling nervous as she stood before the group. They just looked at her, all but Emily who seemed to just be looking at her plate. Quinn broke the stare down and looked up to see everyone in the cafeteria was looking at her and whispering. Apparently no one ever tried to sit with these girls, and Quinn was ready to back down and walk away... something she never would have done at McKinley. "Okay, fine. I can tell where I'm not welcome." Quinn turned to walk away from the table. She carried her lunch tray over to the trash can, dumped it and walked out of the cafeteria.

As soon as she was out of the cafeteria she ran down the hall to the girls bathroom and shut herself into one of the stalls. Gentle tears fell down Quinn's perfect face. She thought that finding friends would be easy, the guys seemed friendly enough... but they were guys and she was something new to look at. She pulled her knees up to her from her place on the floor of the bathroom stall. She held her breath when she heard the door open and someone walk in, "Quinn?" A familiar voice asked. "It's me Emily" they added.

Quinn didn't want to reply, Emily had let her down in front of everyone. Yet, she couldn't help herself from getting up and opening the stall door to reveal her tear stained face. When she did open the door she didn't expect to see two girls standing there. One was Emily and the other was a heavier looking blonde with kind eyes but a squeamish demeanor, like she was afraid of everything around her. "I'm so sorry Quinn... Alison can be a bit of a bitch sometimes." Emily sighed.

"Yeah she is. Especially to me... My name is Hanna, but um... she calls me hefty Hanna" The blonde, Hanna, looked at the floor embarrassed. Despite all the self pity Quinn had she reached out to Hanna and hugged her. The other girl seemed surprised at first, but then hugged her back letting a few tears of her own drip onto Quinn's shoulders. "Thank you" Hanna whispered to Quinn who just gave her another light squeeze before letting go.

"We came in here to make sure you were okay... Alison shouldn't have done that to you and I feel bad that I didn't say anything... I really don't know why she's acting the way she is... you're so nice." Emily seemed perplexed. Quinn wasn't. She knew that Alison was the person who liked to be the center of attention, and with a new girl here she definitely wasn't. Quinn knew what Alison was because Quinn used to be her... but now she'd changed, but of course... there always had to be a mean girl.

"I saw you throw away your lunch" Hanna started, "Maybe we can go to the mall together, do some shopping, get dinner." She suggested, "Em, didn't Ben ask you to prom? We could help pick out your prom dress." Hanna smiled trying to make Quinn feel included and like she had a friend in this town. The three didn't hear the bathroom door open and they didn't hear three more people walk in until one said something.

"Going without us?" Alison asked, arms crossed over her chest.

"No... I mean we didn't think you'd want to go" Hanna muttered.

"Why because new girl is coming? You're right. I wouldn't want some bitch who's all over my brother coming with us to the mall. That's our thing." Alison glared daggers at Quinn. "Besides, I don't think she'd wanna go anyway... a few of us will be picking out prom dresses and Quinn just started going here. You don't wanna go do you?" Alison smirked.

"Actually I do. I just started going here and I want to make friends. I love shopping and I'd be happy to help my friends pick out something to wear." Quinn stated icily. "However, if you don't want to go... I won't complain" Quinn shrugged. All of the girls looked shocked that someone would talk to Alison like that. It was obvious that no one ever had.

Alison glared at her for a moment longer and finally said, "Fine then... We'll all go Friday after school. I'm busy tonight." Alison walked out leaving the other five girls in the bathroom.

"I'm Aria" The one with the pink highlights smiled.

"I'm Spencer" The other brunette smiled.

Finally. She was accepted.

* * *

When Quinn arrived home from school that day she went upstairs to change into some sweatpants then she made herself a snack and sat down to do her homework. Just as she finished her homework, Aunt Katie came through the door. "Hey Quinn... We're going over to the DiLaurentis' house tonight for dinner. Jessica is a good friend of mine and I want you to meet them, they have a daughter your age" She smiled, "So get dressed and wear something nice. We'll go over when Rob gets home" She stated putting her bags down and hanging up her keys.

Quinn came down the stairs with her hair curled in soft ringlets with her bangs pulled back by a small yellow clip. Quinn had chosen to wear a pair of jeans and a white top which she hoped was not to under dressed. "Is this okay?" Quinn asked Katie as she walked into the kitchen. Katie nodded hurrying everyone out of the house as she didn't want to be late. Apparently this DiLaurentis family was serious about punctuality.

They arrived exactly at six and Quinn was forced to knock on the door since Rob and Katie were both carrying the desert and wine they'd brought over. When the door opened Quinn did not expect Jason to be standing there. He looked slightly surprised, but not as much as she was. "I didn't expect to see you here" He smiled at her, "You look cute". Something about that statement bothered Quinn, she didn't think she wanted to just be 'cute' to this handsome guy who had taken a slight interest in her. Before they could say anything else a man and a woman rounded a corner smiling and holding out their arms to hug Katie and shaking Rob's hand.

"You must be Quinn" the woman smiled, "Gosh, you are just gorgeous! Isn't she?" the woman, Jessica, smiled hugging Quinn but speaking to her husband who nodded.

"It's nice to meet you" Quinn got out awkwardly.

"Well Quinn this is my son, Jason." Jason gave a small wave and a smile, "and," She stopped and looked around the entry way, "Where is Alison?" Jessica asked looking at Jason as if he should know. She huffed, "Jason can you please tell Alison to come down here" Jessica asked looking at her son. He nodded and went upstairs. Suddenly Quinn realized who Alison was. She groaned inwardly. This couldn't be happening. "And this is my daughter Alison... she's about your age" Jessica told Quinn as Alison came down the stairs with Jason.

All seven of them went into the living room to sit and talk until it was time for dinner. Quinn was stuck in between Alison and Jason on the couch while the adults talked about work. The three sat awkwardly in silence just looking around the room at anything but each other. Quinn bit her lip, a foot tapping lightly on the floor. "So um... you guys have a nice house" Quinn offered trying to start a conversation.

"Thanks" Jason replied, "Where are you from Quinn?"

"I'm from Ohio... really small town no one has heard off... Glad I got out actually" Quinn smiled.

"Me too" Jason smiled back looking into Quinn's hazel eyes.

"Gross... Why don't you two get a room?" Alison snapped.

"Aw Ali. Are you feeling left out? Do you need a hug from your big brother?" He asked reaching over Quinn to try and hug Alison. She moved away from him crossing her arms over her chest. Jason sat back and smiled. He leaned over and whispered to Quinn, "Now she'll be quiet."

"Dinner's ready kids... you can eat at the table with us or you can take your food to the back yard." Jessica told them standing up.

"We'll go outside" Alison stated before anyone could say anything else. Jason raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Quinn stood up beside him and he took this opportunity to slip a hand on the small of her back to lead her to the kitchen to help make herself a plate of food. The three teens took their plates outside and sat around the small table on the porch. It was awkwardly silent again.

"So Quinn do you like Rosewood so far?" Jason asked trying to get to know Quinn better.

"Yeah... I've made some friends. Emily, Hanna, Spencer, Aria and I are going shopping tomorrow for Prom dresses... I think Alison is coming to" Quinn looked over at the blonde who looked like she wanted to strangle Quinn.

"Those are MY friends!" Alison snapped.

"Okay... but we can all be friends" Quinn offered.

Jason watched the two taking a sip of his drink. He knew not to get involved when Alison was angry, "No, we actually can't because I would never be friends with someone like you" Alison sneered.

"You know Alison you are so pretty!" Ali looked confused at Quinn's words, "It's too bad your bitchy personality ruins it" Quinn finished. Jason almost choked on his drink beside her with laughter.

"I'm going to Spencer's" Alison stood up from the table and walked over to the wall of trees that Quinn assumed connected the girl's houses.

"Well that was crazy... so uh... you said you were going shopping for Prom dresses. Did someone ask you to prom?" Jason asked taking a few bites of his food nervously.

"Oh no" Quinn shook her head back and forth, "I just was going to help the other girls who got asked pick a dress. Prom is only for Seniors and Juniors right? Unless you're invited?" Quinn raised an eyebrow taking a bite from her own plate.

"Yeah... Ali and her friends usually get asked by the seniors or juniors." Jason shrugged.

"Oh okay... we'll they're all gorgeous... but I bet you have a date, you're not so bad looking yourself" Quinn smiled.

"No actually... I don't have a date... but I don't think I'm going to go anyway... tomorrow is the last day to buy prom tickets since prom is next weekend." Jason looked down at his plate trying to avoid Quinn's gaze. He wanted to ask her to prom, but he doubted she'd say yes. They barely knew each other, but he could help them get to know each other, "I know this is stupid, but do you want to play twenty questions or something since we hardly know one another?"

"Sure... I'll start... Favorite color?" Quinn asked.

"Blue, Favorite food?"

"Anything Italian... Favorite band?"

"ACDC... Favorite flower?"

"Pink Lilies... Last person you went to a movie with?"

"My friend Ian... Last person you kissed" Jason asked not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Quinn hesitated, "Noah"

"Was that your boyfriend?"

"I think it's my turn to ask the question... Longest relationship."

"Six months... Was Noah your boyfriend?" Jason said again.

"No... but he should have been. He was my best friend, there for me whenever I needed help... and I didn't treat him well enough, I regret it... but all of that is over now. I'm here, starting a new life" Quinn replied, "So um... best high school memory?"

"That's a hard one... there aren't many, but I guess playing sports. It was always fun." Jason smiled. Just as he finished the back door slid open.

"Hey Quinn we're heading out" Rob waved looking at the two.

"Okay... I'll see you later Jason" Quinn smiled as she stood up and headed towards the door.

She had one foot in when she heard Jason behind her, "Wait... one more question... What's your favorite candy?"

"Anything with chocolate."

"More specific"

"Fine... um... M&amp;Ms" Quinn smiled and Jason smiled back. She didn't want to leave.

* * *

The next day Quinn walked into school and went to her locker to get her books for her first class. She just finished pulling them out when a bunch of pink Lilies were moved in front of her. Quinn turned and found herself within inches of Jason DiLaurentis. He held the flowers in one hand, and a pack of M&amp;Ms with slips of paper in the other. "Hey... So um... I know that we just met... but I think you're really cool and sweet so even if we go as friends... Will you go to prom with me?" Jason asked. A crowd had gathered watching the prom proposal.

Quinn was blushing. She bit her lip, "I would like that Jason"

He smiled and bit his own lip, "Great... May I walk you to class?" Quinn slipped her arm through his and let him walk her to class the crowd behind them dispersing. They got to her class and stopped outside the door. Jason gave her the flowers and the M&amp;Ms, "I forgot to ask for your number last night." He said. Quinn smiled a little and recited her number to Jason so that he could plug it into his contacts. "I'll see you later Quinn" He smirked using her line.

Quinn watched him walk away before she went into class the final bell ringing just as she slid into her seat. She took notes and listened to the teacher just like every single day and when class was over she stood up and went to the lunch room. This time the girls waved her over, all but Alison whom was still giving her the cold shoulder. "Hey Quinn! Who gave you those?" Emily asked eying the flowers in Quinn's hand.

"You're not going to believe this, but Jason... Alison's brother... he asked me to prom" Quinn smiled brightly. "It's kind of insane... I mean we're just going as friends but still."

Emily wasn't as happy for Quinn as she should have been. She knew she should have been happy for her, but something in her didn't want Quinn to be with Jason. There was no logical reason for it though, so Emily shook the thoughts away and lied through her teeth, "That's awesome Quinn! Now you can find a Prom dress with us!" She was excited Quinn was going, but it was her own selfish reasoning. She just wanted to get to know Quinn better, why? That was the question... Why was she feeling this way?

Quinn looked over at Alison and she wasn't sure why Alison was so quiet. She usually had some kind of snide remark to make towards Quinn. Alison's phone vibrated and Quinn watched as Alison looked at it and watched Alison's face pale at whatever the text was. She seemed nervous and no one noticed. They were all busy talking about an assignment that was due next week in class. Maybe Alison could be a friend if Quinn showed that she cared.

Later that evening all of the girls met at the mall and ate at the cafe that was located just off the food court. The girls then headed over to the store to start looking for dresses. As they looked through the racks Quinn and Alison ended up on the same one. This was her chance to ask Alison about the text on her phone, "Alison... I know that you don't like me much but I wanted to ask you if you were okay? I saw you get upset at something on your phone... I just thought if you wanted to tell someone that I could be a friend to talk to."

Alison's face paled again, "I-I can't tell you"

"It's okay really, I'm a good listener and I wouldn't tell anyone if you didn't want me to" Quinn was hoping that Alison would open up, but it didn't seem like she was going to. Quinn saw a red dress and pulled it out, it looked like Alison's style, "Why don't you try this dress on... I think it would look really pretty on you" Quinn offered, a peace offering.

There was a ghost of a smile on Alison's face, "Thanks... and I'm okay" Alison said walking away to try on the dress Quinn had picked out. Finally, there wasn't as much tension between the two of them. Quinn sat down and watched the girls trying on their dresses offering their opinions of one another in their dress. When Alison came out in the red dress everyone stopped.

"That looks amazing on you Ali!" Aria beamed.

"Thanks... Quinn picked it out actually" Alison said.

"Hey Quinn!" Emily came up to them carrying a light blue dress, "I think I found a dress for you" Emily handed it to her and put her into a changing room. She tried the dress on and came out to stand in front of them. "Oh my Gosh" Emily beamed at her choice. Quinn looked amazing and Emily couldn't take her eyes off of her. Emily felt something she never had before. She wanted to grab Quinn and kiss her smiling pink lips. She bet they tasted like strawberries. Emily shook herself out of her thoughts. What was she thinking? She wasn't gay! It was impossible! The girls paid for their dresses and then started home.

On the way to the cars Alison lingered behind everyone wanting to talk to Quinn, but Quinn was talking and laughing with Emily. She thought about what to do and decided that Jason must have Quinn's number, she'd get it from him and then text her. She needed someone to talk to, she couldn't bare this secret anymore.

When Quinn got home her Aunt was waiting on the couch and jumped up when she walked through the door, "I got your text earlier and I saw that you said Jason asked you to prom!? Are you going to go?" She asked.

"Well I told him yes and I picked out a dress." Quinn said looking down at the black dress bag in her hands, "I paid for it with the little bit of money left in my account from my parents... I'm planning on getting a job soon. I know I have to be responsible, but I didn't want to miss out on prom and I know that come senior year I will probably have a baby to take care of so this was sort of my last chance" Quinn gave a small smile.

Katie took the dress bag and hung it on a door, "Can I look?" She asked. Quinn nodded and she unzipped it revealing the light blue tulle dress. "Oh my goodness Quinn! You're going to look so beautiful. Rob come look" She beamed ear to ear looking at Quinn's dress. Rob walked over and saw it he smiled.

"I'm happy for you Quinn" He hugged her.

"It's late... I think I'm going to go to bed" Quinn hugged them both tightly "I love you" She told them before going upstairs to her room and placing her dress away along with the flowers and the candy. She was just about to fall asleep when her phone vibrated on the table beside her. She picked it up and saw and unknown number on the screen she opened the text.

**-Hi, It's Jason... how did your dress shopping go?** Quinn saved his number and then replied.

**Q: It went great! I got a dress. **

**J: What color?**

**Q: Light blue :)**

Quinn's phone vibrated again, and she thought that it was Jason, but another unknown number came up on the screen. She opened the text.

**-It's Alison... I do need to talk. I got your number from Jason... and I don't know why I'm telling you any of this, but if you still- nevermind. **

**Q: Alison if you need help... you can talk to me. I know we don't know each other that well, but if you want... I'm here. **

With that Quinn fell asleep and there were no more texts that night.

_**Okay so what does everyone think? Like it? I wrote this next chapter and I just... I like the idea of this story and I know it's moving kind of slow but I hope you all will review it and either give me feedback or criticisms. xox Kat. **_


	3. Chapter 3: Pretty little liAr

**Disclaimer-I don't own glee or PLL**

**A/N- Thank you all so much for the reviews! I am continuing this story, so I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

Chapter Three: Pretty little liAr

A few days later Quinn was getting dressed when her phone rang on the night stand. Quinn walked over and saw Finn Hudson flashing across the screen. She picked it up in her hand and a took a breath before she answered. She knew this was going to be a difficult conversation to have. She had just left without telling anyone. "Hello?" Quinn bit her lip waiting for the explosion to come from her 'boyfriend'.

"Quinn? Where are you?! You've been gone for a week and no one knows where you are. I stopped by your house a few times but your parents didn't answer" Finn seemed both angry and concerned at the same time.

Quinn didn't really know where to start, "Um... Finn I uh, I moved. I am living with my Aunt and Uncle in Pennsylvania. I am also not coming back... I can't come back and I know that you don't understand why and maybe one day you'll find out, but I'm sorry." Quinn took a deep breath fighting tears before she continued, "I think that-"

Finn cut her off, "Okay... okay well we can make it work. We'll visit every other weekend or something" Finn offered.

Quinn couldn't stop a few tears from slipping down his cheeks, "Finn... I am so sorry but there is something I need to tell you...I think, I think that we should break up... it's for the best."

"No Quinn we can make it work! I'll come down this weekend" Finn's voice started to waver over the phone, she could tell he was upset.

"Finn you can't"

"Why not?" There was a long pause, "Tell me Quinn!"

"Because I cheated on you... in Lima... with Noah" Quinn whispered.

It was silent on the other end, "What... why? Did you leave because of- wait... your parents wouldn't make you leave because of- You... you're pregnant aren't you? It's Puck's too... You're having his baby and your parents kicked you out didn't they?" Finn snapped, he was angry and hurt. Quinn couldn't blame him, she would be too. She wondered how Finn had figured out the whole truth, he wasn't always the smartest person but perhaps this was just the punishment she deserved and that's why he knew. "Well you know what Quinn? You're getting exactly what you deserve. All I'd ever done is take care of you and love you. All you did was give it to Puck. What did he do that I didn't?"

Quinn didn't have an answer for him, "I'm sorry" Quinn said. Before she could say anything else, the line went dead.

Later that day Quinn left school and walked along the streets of the town. She stopped at a coffee shop called The Brew and ordered herself a drink. When she sat down she noticed a help wanted sign in the window that she had missed on the way in. She stood up and walked back over to the counter, "Hi! My name is Quinn... could I get an application?"

The guy at the counter smiled back at her, "Actually, I'm kind of desperate for some help... Do you have time for a quick interview now?"

"Sure" Quinn smiled and followed him to sit down at a table just in front of the counter.

After talking for a few minutes and the guy, who's name was Zach, had interviewed her she was offered the job after school. She thanked Zach and then headed out of the shop to walk home. When Quinn arrived at the house no one was home. Still not being used to the house, she entered the dark house cautiously. She set her bag down and just as she went to walk up the stairs she heard a loud thump from her room. Instantly, her heart rate quickened and her palms began to sweat.

Before she walked up the stairs she grabbed an umbrella from the stand by the door and held in close to her. She tiptoed up the stairs, hearing the creek of the floor boards above her from her room. She placed one hand over her stomach and the other gripped the umbrella tightly. She arrived at the doorway to her room and peaked around to see who was there, but there was nothing. The room was empty. She walked in checking behind doors and in her closet as she went, but there was nothing.

The only signs that anyone had been there were the open window and the shattered photograph on the floor. Quinn ran to the window and shut and locked it then went to clean up the photo. She knelt down to pick up the broken glass of her picture of Noah. She wondered if somehow someone from Lima had managed to get into her room... someone like Finn. She shook her head, no one knew where she was and even if they did they wouldn't break into her room... right?

After she'd cleaned up the photo she pulled out her phone and called the police. She knew they couldn't do anything because no one was hurt, but it wouldn't hurt to report it. After she got off the phone it was just what she thought, no one could do anything so they just told her to keep her doors and windows locked. After that Quinn changed and went out for a run to get out of the house. She plugged in her headphones and took off in a quick sprint wanting to sweat out everything that had been troubling her.

* * *

Saturday night Jason got ready with shaky hands as he buttoned his shirt and tied on his tie. He'd never been nervous for a date before, but Quinn was gorgeous and she wasn't like any of the other girls he'd dated. He wanted to impress her and be someone that she would be proud to be with. He took his time to fix his hair before grabbing the tickets he had on his night stand along with his keys, phone, and wallet.

Jason drove to Quinn's house and knocked on the door. Her aunt and uncle answered with big smiles. "Hey Jason, she's just finishing getting ready." her aunt smiled and hugged him, her uncle shook his hand. He waited impatiently at the bottom of the stairs until he heard a door open and then the faint clicking of heels against the wooden floor. Seconds later she appeared at the top, and the sight of her took his breath away.

"Quinn, you look beautiful" Jason smiled up at her and Quinn bit her lip smiling back. He watched her walk down and as soon as she was standing in front of her he took her hand, "I got you a corsage" He took out a box and opened it to put it on her wrist. Quinn's aunt and uncle took pictures while the two put on the corsage and boutonniere.

There were a few more pictures before the two of them left to go to dinner together. Everything was perfect. Jason opened doors for Quinn, she thanked him and smiled, they laughed and told jokes... everything was natural and right, but it almost seemed too perfect. During dinner Jason began to panic that something was going to happen. Nothing could be this perfect for him. He pushed the thoughts away and allowed himself to enjoy this night with Quinn Fabray.

* * *

**LIMA, OHIO**

Noah Puckerman walked into the school wondering if Quinn would finally be back today. He missed her. Quinn was the only one who understood him and cared about him, she was his best friend... well, secret best friend. Finn Hudson, Quinn's boyfriend, was his best friend. So why did he betray him? Noah walked into the locker room to put away his bag for practice later. The locker room was almost empty, except for Finn who was angrily shoving things in his gym locker.

"Hey dude what's up?" Noah asked opening his locker beside Finn's.

Finn turned and saw Noah standing there smiling and fought the urge to punch him, "Not much. Just dealing." Finn shrugged looking away from his former best friend.

"What's wrong? You seem mad. Did you happen to hear from Quinn yet?" Noah inquired casually.

"Why do you care about Quinn?" Finn asked.

"Well she was my friend too" Noah replied carefully.

"Oh was she? Just a friend huh? So you didn't happen to, oh I don't know... fuck my girlfriend?" Finn slammed his locker door shut.

"S-she told you didn't she?"

"Yeah. She did. You know how she told me?" Finn paused, but wasn't looking for an answer, "She told me over the phone because she doesn't live in Lima anymore. You wanna know why? Or do you already know?" Finn shouted.

"Quinn moved?"

"She's pregnant." Finn glowered at Noah, "With your baby."

Noah felt his life flash before his eyes slowing down on his one night with Quinn. Quinn was pregnant, with his baby and she moved? "Where did she move?" Noah asked desperately.

"What the hell dude?! Are you seriously asking me that?" Finn snapped.

"Listen, I'll let you punch me if you want. I don't care, but I deserve to know where she is. I can't believe she just ran away with my baby." Noah muttered.

Finn gritted his teeth, "She didn't tell you? Wow... well good luck to you, she's in Pennsylvania with her aunt and uncle. I have no idea where so good luck, oh and I'll take that offer for a punch" Before Noah could react Finn's fist collided with his jaw. Noah staggered backwards and was met with another fist to his face. He sank down against the lockers not having the energy to fight. He deserved this anyway. Finn kicked him once in the ribs and then stood up, "Maybe now you know not to have sex with your best friend's girl" Finn snapped and then left him on the locker room floor.

Noah finally managed to get up and make it to his car. He drove to the Fabray household and knocked on the door. Judy Fabray opened it with, as usual, a drink in her hand. "Look Mrs. Fabray, I know you probably know about Quinn and that's why she's not here but I need to know where she is. I need to see her. That's my baby. I deserve to know" Puck sputtered nervously he actually didn't deserve any answers, but maybe Mrs. Fabray would help him.

"Judy who is that?" Russel Fabray's voice called out.

"No one dear, just someone trying to sell something" Judy gave Noah a disapproving look, but before she shut the door she handed him an envelope with his name on it. He nodded and took it into his truck.

He sat and looked it over. It didn't have Quinn's handwriting on the front and he had to wonder who wrote it. He drove home and went up to his room before he sat down to read it. It read:

_Dear Noah, _

_I wrote this for you because you need it. I am sorry about Quinn... and I wish I had the strength to fix it... I don't want her gone. By getting this note I know that you know what is going on. I don't know if Quinn told you or if someone else did, but either way if you want answers the least I can do is give you is an address. _

_1432 Pine Ln._

_Rosewood, PA 89898_

_-Judy Fabray_

He folded the letter back up thinking about what to do. The only thing he could think of was going to her. He packed a bag just in case and got into his truck to drive after leaving a note for his mom. He drove for hours and when he arrived in Rosewood it was about eight at night. He got out and knocked on the door. a man and a woman answered together. "Hi I'm-"

"We know who you are. What are you doing here?" The man, her uncle, asked.

"I'm here to see Quinn. I know about the baby." Noah replied, "I just want to see her and talk to her. Please." He begged.

"How did you find us?" Her uncle glared.

"Mrs. Fabray wrote me a note with this address." Noah replied pulling it out of his pocket and giving it to her uncle to read over. Rob read it over and saw that it seemed Judy was upset Quinn was gone and was trying to do something to make it better. However, he knew that this may not make things better. "Can I please talk to her?" Noah begged.

"Well Quinn isn't here right now... she's at prom... but you can wait here for her" the woman offered knowing that if she were in Noah's place she'd want to talk to Quinn too.

"She's at prom? With another guy while she's carrying my baby?" Noah looked like he might explode.

"Noah," Rob's voice took on a warning note. Noah turned and started towards his truck, "Noah don't you dare go to that dance!" Rob jogged out after him, but it was too late he'd already begun to back out of the driveway. Rob got into his own car and tried to catch up to Noah before he reached the school. He didn't want this to explode and for everyone to find out about Quinn before Quinn was ready.

Noah pulled into a parking spot and got out of the truck. He ran inside past the unmanned tables and into the crowded room. He looked around for Quinn's blonde head and finally saw a blonde girl in a light blue dress slow dancing with a blonde guy. They looked like freaking barbie and ken together and it disgusted Noah. He stormed up to her.

"Quinn" He snapped when he reached the couple. Quinn jumped at the sound of his voice and slowly turned to face him holding on to 'Ken's' hand. "So you can just leave Lima and not tell anyone? Not even me?"

"Noah, I can explain"

"Quinn this is Noah?" 'Ken' asked.

"Yes Jason... Just hold on... Noah listen, we can talk this out later okay-"

"No Quinn, I think we can talk this out right now. Especially since you're carrying MY baby" Noah glared.

Tears started to form in Quinn's eyes, "Noah-"

"Is that true Quinn? You're pregnant?" Jason looked like he'd been sucker punched in the stomach.

"Oh you didn't know? Yeah man me either. I didn't know until Finn told me. Finn told me before you did Quinn can you tell me what's wrong with that?" Noah was shouting and everyone had turned to look. By this time Rob had made it in and saw that he was much too late to save Quinn.

"Quinn, please tell me he's just making this up" Jason's eyes glistened with tears, and Jason didn't cry.

"Jason... I'm sorry-"

"Just don't" He snapped pulling his hand from her and walking away.

"And now everyone knows you're just a pretty little liar" Noah glared.

"Hey back off!" A girl with dark brown hair snapped coming to Quinn's side and pushing Noah out of the way. Following her were two more brunettes and two blondes. They all stood behind Quinn protectively. Quinn leaned into the girl's shoulder tears streaming down her cheeks, "Look you two might have some unresolved issues but this was not the time or place for it. You don't deserve anything from Quinn now so get out and don't come back"

"And who are you?" Noah scoffed becoming irritated, "this is between Quinn and I"

"I'm Emily, and this stopped being between you and Quinn when you announced the situation to the entire room. So get out and leave Quinn alone" Emily glared holding on to Quinn protectively. Noah didn't make a move to leave. "Fine. Come on Quinn." Emily led Quinn away from Noah and watching her leave he realized his mistake.

The words that he'd shot at Quinn echoed in his head. _"You're just a pretty little liar." "pretty little liar" "Liar". _He shut his eyes as he felt a hand on his back knowing that it was Rob, "I think it's time to go home"

**I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter, mostly drama but don't worry more Jason/Quinn scenes, more Emily/Quinn scenes, and more Ali/Quinn is coming in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Me and my Broken HeArt

Chapter Four: Me and my broken heArt.

All six girls walked out of the room and exited the school. Quinn was grateful because she felt as if she was suffocating in the toxic air that surrounded her. Tears streamed down her face. She literally had no idea what to do with herself. None of the girls spoke a word. None knew what to say. Finally Quinn spoke, "Alison... Do you know where Jason is? I really want to talk to him." She whispered.

"Yeah, I'll call him" Alison replied stepping away from the group as she dialed his number.

"Quinn do you need anything?" Aria asked her. When Quinn shook her head Aria just hugged her. What else could you do for a teen who was slowly falling apart inside.

"Jason said he's in his car" Alison said, "I told him I need a ride home and to wait for me... You can go talk to him if you want"

Quinn nodded and walked towards Jason DiLaurentis' car. She tapped on the driver's side window hoping he'd turn around. He did and the unshod tears in his eyes were like knives in Quinn's heart. Slowly, hesitantly, he rolled down the window. "What do you want Quinn?" He asked.

"I want to explain"

"What's there to explain?! You're pregnant with another guy's baby and you thought that I'd be okay with that? You didn't want to tell me? I mean Quinn I really like you but I can't- I just... I don't even know what to say. I can't be a father to you're baby if that's what you're looking for. I'm too young."

"I was never looking for that. I wasn't looking for any guy Jason! I was just going to be here in the background, have my baby and live my life trying to ignore the whispers and dirty looks that will follow me wherever I go. Trying to pretend those judgmental faces of every person in that high school following me as I walk from class to class with my baby in my stomach don't bother me. Do you think I want any of that Jason?! This was an accident. All of it. I wasn't trying to be with you or trick you or manipulate you. I liked you too, but now I think you'll just be another judgmental gaze in the hall. So thank you for that." Quinn's heart was breaking. Never had she ever felt this ashamed or disgraceful before in her life. She turned away from Jason and walked back towards Emily who was still waiting for her outside.

When Emily saw her come back she immediately hugged her tightly, "I'm so sorry Quinn"

Quinn hugged her back, "Don't be. This is all my fault. All of it."

Rob's voice interrupted them, "Quinn I think you and Noah need to talk. This time in a place a little less public" he suggested looking pointedly at Noah Puckerman who was standing just behind him.

"I don't want to" Quinn stated.

"What if I come with you?" Emily immediately spoke up.

"I can't take you away from your prom and your date because of my mess. Please it's fine" Quinn replied.

"Quinn, I'll have other prom's. Come on. I'll ride with you too" Emily suggested already starting towards the parking lot.

When they got to the house Quinn and Emily sat on a couch across from Noah Puckerman who was sitting in a chair. Both Katie and Rob were in the kitchen listening in case they had to intervene. It was quiet for a while. No one really knew what to say. Finally Noah spoke up, "So... do you know anything about the baby?"

Quinn took a breath, "All I know is that it's there and it's healthy."

"So how are we going to do this?" Noah asked.

"Do what Noah? I don't want you involved. You need the chance to get out of Lima and I'm giving it to you. This is never going to work. I don't want to tie you down to me or this baby. We made a mistake and no matter how much I cared about you, it was still a mistake. You're not ready to be a father, and I'm not asking you to be one" Quinn looked down at her hands in her lap. She didn't want to look Noah in the eye, she couldn't.

"I want to be involved Quinn. It's partly my fault that this happened in the first place. I wasn't very careful."

"Obviously" Emily snorted.

Noah shot her a look, "The point is that I don't want to lose you or this baby. I loved you Quinn... you were my best friend... and I wanted it to stay that way. I know that us being together will never work, but at least let me be in our baby's life. Please." Noah begged. He moved across the room and knelt down in front of Quinn. He placed one hand on her knee and used the other to lift her chin so that she was looking at him. "Please Quinn. Don't leave me out of this"

"You're right Noah... I can't leave you out of this. I may be hurt by what you did at that high school, but honestly you just did what I was too afraid to do. The truth was going to come out one way or another," She gave a sad smile wiping her tears, "I'll let you be involved Noah, but I may have to put him or her up for adoption. I don't know if I can keep a baby... I will just have to see as the time goes on, but I want you to be aware of my decision."

Noah nodded getting teary eyed, "I know... and I'm sorry for telling everyone... I just got upset and acted without thinking."

"You seem to do that a lot" Emily quipped.

Noah shot her another look, "I'm going to go now." He wrapped his arms tightly around Quinn and she fell into his embrace, her head resting against his chest and his head laid on top of hers. He lifted his head and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll talk to you soon." He promised and exited the house leaving Quinn and Emily alone in the living room.

"Will you stay with me?" Quinn whispered.

"Of course." Emily replied.

* * *

Next week when Quinn returned to school she received mixed reactions from the students about her situation. Some gave her dirty looks, others seemed afraid to even look at her. She wasn't sure why they were so afraid but she decided not to question it. It was better than the dirty looks after all. She ate lunch with Spencer, Aria, Emily, Hanna, and Alison who she knew were still talking to her. Throughout lunch she remained mostly quiet only looking up from her tray to look over to where Jason was sitting talking to his friends. Every once in awhile she caught him looking over at her, but when their eyes met he'd quickly look away.

After school Quinn was working at the coffee shop when a girl walked in with glasses and her hair in pig tails. She looked kind, and she was pretty but her beauty seemed to be hiding behind the choppy haircut and crooked glasses. Quinn figured with a little makeup she could be amazing... as pretty as the 'popular girls'. "Hey welcome to the Brew how can I help you?" She asked the girl.

"Yeah can I get a small mint tea?"

"For here or to go?"

"Here" the girl replied with a smile. After Quinn had taken her order the girl spoke again, "Hey you're Quinn right?"

"Yep that's me. Quinn the pregnant girl" Quinn sighed accepting her title.

"I heard about that... I wasn't at prom... but um... I'm sorry that it got out the way it did. How are you feeling?" The girl asked.

"You know you're the first person to ask me that? I'm actually doing okay. I haven't had any morning sickness or anything. I'm sure I will soon, also haven't had to do any shopping which is nice" Quinn smiled. She was happy to chat with the girl. The store had been slow this afternoon and she was happy for the company. "By the way I don't think you told me your name"

"I'm Mona Vanderwaal, I'm a sophomore. I think I'm in your English class."

"Oh I feel bad I didn't recognize you... you sit in the back don't you?" Quinn bit her lip as she finished making Mona's tea and gave it to her.

"Yeah... and it's fine. Most people don't remember me. Unless their Alison to tell me how much she hates me and how I'm a waste of space." Mona muttered.

"That's awful... Maybe I can talk to her about it" Quinn suggested.

"NO!" Mona cried out, "I mean it's no use and it would make her mad at you too. Don't worry about it. I'm not the only one who suffers Alison's wrath." Mona shrugged. Quinn knew that Alison was a mean girl but it did occur to her her how bad it actually was. She had to wonder if she was like this when she was at William McKinley. Did she make others actually afraid of her?

"Okay... I'm sorry about that... um Can I get you anything else?"

"No, I should be going. Thanks anyway" Mona stood and left the store where Quinn was left to think on her own.

"Hey Q..." Zach, the manager, came up behind her causing her to jump, "Can I talk to you for a second?" Quinn nodded and followed him to a corner of the store, "I overheard that customer that was just in here and heard her say that you were pregnant. Is that true?" He asked looking pointedly at her. She drew in a breath feeling like she was about to use the one job she needed.

"I-I- Yeah... its true" Quinn sighed.

"I'm not going to fire you if that's what you thought" Zach started, "I see that things are already hard for you and I was thinking of making you a manager so that you could get a few more hours and make some more money." He finished.

Quinn's face relaxed, "Wow... Zach... Thank you so much!" Quinn smiled, "I don't know what to say!"

"Your smile is enough" Zach replied, "So um... starting next week, I'll train you to be a manager. I always wanted to travel anyway and now that I have you to cover my managing shift I can go." Zach smiled again.

"Thanks again Zach" Quinn smiled slightly.

"Well, it's closing time. I'll see you soon" Zach nodded towards her as Quinn hung up her apron to leave the shop. She waved goodbye and heard the ringing of the bells as she exited.

On the way home Quinn stopped at the store and picked herself up a pint of ice cream. As she walked around the store she found herself drawn to the baby items. She walked down the isle checking the prices of a car seat, a crib, clothes, formula, bottles. In short, it all added up to a lot. Quinn didn't know how she'd be able to afford all of these things. She had a job. Her aunt and uncle would probably help with some things, but not everything... and then there was Noah who may or may not be reliable.

Just then her phone rang in her pocket, '_Speak of the devil'_ Quinn thought as she saw Noah's name flashing across the screen. She picked it up and answered it, "Hey Noah... what's going on?" Quinn asked.

"Hey Q... I um just wanted to tell you I got a job at Burt's auto shop so that I can help with the baby. I know it's kind of late, but I just finished my first day so I wanted to let you know that I think I'm going to be good at this job. I wanted you to know I could help. I'm going to be there for you. I promise. I love you Quinn"

Quinn froze, "You-"

"I didn't mean- I'm sorry-"

"No... it's okay- I- I love you too Noah" Quinn bit her lip.

"Turn around" She heard Noah's voice louder than it was before. Quinn's eyes watered and she turned around to see Noah Puckerman standing behind her. "I know I said I was going home, but I couldn't leave you without telling you how I really felt. I love you Quinn Fabray. Always have. Always will. Especially now" He smiled. Quinn put her phone back into her pocket and closed the distance between her and Noah. He took her into his arms and kissed her for all the years he'd missed kissing her because she was with someone else.

Quinn kissed him back feeling her heart pound in her chest, "I'm sorry for everything." Quinn whispered leaning into his chest. He just wrapped his arms tighter around her. The two walked out of the store and Puck kissed her again, "You'll come visit soon?" Quinn asked knowing that Puck had to get back to Lima.

He nodded, "I'll come as much as I can." He promised.

They got into their separate cars and headed to their own homes. When Quinn arrived at home, the porch light was on and a girl was sitting in the swing. As Quinn got closer she realized that it was Alison. "Hey Ali... what's going on?" Quinn raised an eyebrow confused. There were tears in Ali's eyes when she looked up at Quinn, "Ali are you okay?" Quinn asked concerned with her.

"Can I just stay here tonight? Please." Alison begged. Quinn nodded and led her inside up to her room. Quinn turned on the t.v and sat down to do her homework. "I'm sorry for just showing up here... I just needed a place to be right now... I'm scared... someone is stalking me. I hate to even be telling you thins, I mean the last thing you need is my drama on top of your own" Alison looked down at the floor.

Quinn closed her book and looked over at Alison, "What do you mean someone is stalking you?" Quinn asked.

"I mean I get these texts from someone about everyone and everything... it's like they know where I am and what I'm doing and every single one of my little dirty secrets. I just want to get away... It's been going on all year and as the end of the year gets closer, the worse it gets... some of them are threatening and I'm afraid" Alison whispered.

"Why haven't you told the cops"

"Because they threatened me not to" She replied.

"Okay well... Um... just try to get some sleep." Quinn suggested. Within minutes Alison was asleep, but now Quinn would be the one tossing and turning all night.

* * *

With the next few weeks came more awkward run-ins with Jason, more time with Emily, more hours at work, more homework, and Alison was becoming more tense by the minute. It was enough to make Quinn's head spin. The one thing Quinn had to look forward to was a checkup with her doctor for the baby. The next appointment after this one Quinn would find out if the baby was a boy or a girl. She was so exited that nothing could faze her. She placed her hands on her slightly enlarged stomach and smiled.

Quinn shuffled some books around in her locker and was just about to head to class when she almost, literally, ran into Jason. "Hey Quinn... I was wondering if I could talk to you." He looked nervous. Quinn nodded. "Alone" he added holding out his hand to lead her to who-knows-where. They ended up in an empty wing of the hallway. Before Quinn could say anything Jason's lips collided with hers.

Quinn was shocked at first, but finally managed to push him away, "I thought you said you wanted to talk" Quinn blurted out. Jason ignored her and continued to try to kiss her. "Jason stop... you smell like beer" Quinn realized pushing him harder.

"Quinn please... I haven't been able to think about anything but you. I just need you" Jason huffed.

"What you _need _is a strong cup of coffee and some sleep." Quinn shoved him off of her and he stumbled around the hall a bit before regaining his balance. "Come on... I'll take you to the coffee shop" Quinn held her hand out to him. Jason took it, his body weight falling on her as she dragged him to her car. She helped him in and buckled him up.

Once Jason was settled at the front where Quinn could see him with a cup of black coffee she was able to work. After about an hour Quinn was cleaning the coffee machines when Jason spoke again, this time his words less slurred, "I'm sorry Quinn... I really have been a mess since you. I really like you... and I hate that I ruined it"

"You didn't ruin it. You were right. It was never going to work anyway. I'm having another guys baby."

"Ugh don't remind me" Jason groaned.

"Jason... I can't change what happened... but we can be friends if you want"

He snorted, "Right friends... well I guess that's better than the awkward glances in the hall. I'd like being your friend... so um thanks for everything, but I have to get to work" Jason stood up and picked up his jacket, "Oh... can I get a cup of coffee to go?" He asked. Quinn nodded and made one for him. "Thanks... I have a late shift at the grocery store... exciting life" He smirked.

"Bye Jason" Quinn smiled sadly, "I'll see you around"

"Yeah... how about dinner tomorrow night? I think I owe you a proper apology." Jason suggested.

"I have a doctors appointment." Quinn shrugged.

"Then we'll see a movie at my place" He offered.

"I don't know Jason..."

"Just as friends" He looked into Quinn's hazel's eyes and smiled.

She couldn't resist, "Okay... see you then"

**okay so I'm a little stuck on this... let me know if there's anything you want to see. I have a Quinn/Emily scene coming up very soon I promise, so anything else you all want to see please let me know. **


End file.
